If Tomorrow Never Comes
by RaquelleLuBv
Summary: Abby Martinez and Chris Rivera are madly in love but Chris doesn't always know how to show it. But a life changing event happens teaching them a lesson.


If Tomorrow Never Comes

It was a cold winter day in Irving, Texas. Abby Martinez and her best friend Mia Garcia are on their way to pick up Mia's 2 year old daughter Samantha. Abby is 21 years old, tall and very beautiful. She has shoulder length brown black hair and has beautiful brown eyes. Mia is barley 18. She is also very beautiful and has long brown hair and hazel eyes. She had her daughter when she was only 16. Back before Mia met Abby, she was a completely different girl. Mia would go out to party and had a loser boyfriend. Mia met Abby because they both worked at Wal-Mart, and it changed Mia for the best. Abby acted like a big sister to Mia and helped her through her pregnancy. Mia's mother is happy her daughter met Abby. She was so worried that Mia would keep going down the road she was going and get into even more trouble. Abby helps Mia take care of Samantha whenever Mia needs it.

"Guess who I ran into earlier at work." Mia asked Abby. "Who?" Abby said. "Justin." Abby's jaw drops and she said, "What did he want? And why is he here?" Mia answered, "He moved here. And he somehow knew that I worked there so he went looking for me." Abby laughed and said, "Wow. What did you tell him?" "I told him that it was over between me and him. If he wants to see his daughter then I'll let him. But I'm also not going to force him into her life if he doesn't want to." Mia stops to pick up Samantha. "I'll be right back." Mia said as she got off the car to go get Samantha from daycare. Abby's cell phone rings. It's her boyfriend Chris. She's been dating him for a little over 4 years now and they are still madly in love. Chris Rivera is tall, handsome, and has an athletic body. He has clean cut black hair and beautiful grey eyes. "Hey babe!" Abby said as she answered the phone. "Hey what are you up to baby girl?" Chris said. "Just here with Mia. We are picking up Samantha from daycare. What about you?" She said. Chris replies back, "Nothing just on break and I wanted to talk to you." Abby laughs and says, "Aw babe. I miss you. You work too much." "I know I'm sorry. I miss you too. It feels as if we don't spend time together anymore." He said. Abby's smile slowly starts to fade. "I just don't want us to drift apart." Chris replied, "I don't want that either. I don't ever want that. But don't worry, I'll spend the whole day with you tomorrow. I'm off so tomorrow it's all about you." Abby's smile came back to her face. "Alright." "I have to get back to work now. Take care and I love you!" Chris said. "I love you too." Abby said as she hung up the phone. Mia opens the back door to put Samantha in her car seat. "I want ice cream! I want ice cream!" Samantha chanted. "Ok sweetie but help me get you strapped in." Mia replied. Mia finally straps Samantha into the car seat so they head off to Abby's house.

Abby and Mia are watching TV and talking. Mia notices Samantha is asleep and has Oreo ice cream all over her mouth. "Abby get me the camera!" Mia said laughing. Abby gets the camera and starts taking pictures of Samantha asleep. They start taking fun pictures of themselves when the door opens. Chris walks in. He went up to Mia, gives her a hug and said hi. Then he walked up to Abby, gave her a kiss and said, "Please don't be mad but I have to cover tomorrow for Reyes. I promise my next day off will be all about you ok?" Abby looked at him and said, "It's always 'next time' for you! Why can't you let someone else cover for Reyes?" "I was obligated. No one I told you I'm sorry Abby. I promise I will make it up to you later." Chris said. Abby walked away from him "When is later Chris? Just forget about it ok?" "Baby, wait." Chris said walking after her. Abby turns around and says, "I understand that your job is important but I am tired of being second in your life. But what really hurts, Chris, is that I am getting used to it." Mia stood up and walked to Abby, "Hey, um, let's get Samantha home ok? It's getting late anyways." Abby smiles at Mia and says, "Ok. Let's go." Mia picks up Samantha and the three girls walk to the car. "Are you ok?" Mia asked Abby. "Yeah I'm just fed up with all of this. Abby answered. "Abby, you can tell that Chris really loves you. There are problems in every relationship and I know that y'all will get through this." Abby smiles at Mia and says, "Thank you so much for being here for me. I love you little sis." "I love you too" Mia said back with a smile. Abby drops off Mia and Samantha then heads back home.

Chris was on the sofa hunched down watching TV when Abby walked in. He looked up at her and said, "I hate it when we fight like this." Abby put her purse down on this little table by the door when Chris noticed that Abby was ignoring him. "Just listen to me ok?" Abby gave Chris a side glare and said, "I always listen to you. Every time you say, 'I'll spend time with you _tomorrow_' I listen and say ok, fine. We will hang out tomorrow. But for some reason it never happens. It always gets put off for tomorrow. What would you do if tomorrow never comes?" Abby's words left Chris speechless. "I'm going to bed." Abby said as she walked off. Chris sat back down on the sofa and leaned his head back as he thought about everything that's going on. "What do I do now?" He asked himself. Chris got up and went to the bedroom. Abby was in the shower and Chris waited up for her to get out. Abby walks out of the bathroom towel drying her hair in her robe. "Baby, please talk to me." Chris said. Abby shook her head and said, "I have nothing to say to you Chris. " Chris grabbed Abby's hand and said, "Please, just talk to me. We can work this out baby." Abby sat on the bed and replied, "What do you think we should do then? Do I have to work with you in order to see you? What do I have to do?" "You don't have to do anything. I will be here for you more. I promise." Chris said as he grabbed Abby's hand. Abby smiled as she looked into Chris's eyes and said, "I just miss you a lot." Chris stood up and kisses Abby. Chris and Abby got comfortable in the bed and cuddled up. Chris pulled her closer and hugger her tighter. Abby fell asleep in Chris's arms. He kissed her head and then went to sleep himself.

Mia was over at Abby's again the next day while Samantha was at daycare. Mia's cell phone started to ring. "I don't know this number." Abby looked at the phone and said, "Answer it. It may just be a wrong number." "Hello?" Mia said as she answered the phone. "Hey is this Mia?" "Um, yeah. Who's this?" She said. "It's Justin. Can we talk?" Mia looked up at Abby with a surprised look on her face. "It's Justin!" She whispered to Abby. Abby whispered back, "What does he want? And how did he get your number?" Mia shrugged. "Yeah we can talk. What's up?" Justin said, "I don't want to talk over the phone. Where are you at? Can I just meet up with you there?" Mia put the phone down and whispered to Abby, "He wants to come over!" Abby whispered back, "Tell him where I live." Mia whispered, "Are you sure that's ok?" Abby nodded yes. Mia got back on the phone, "I'm at my friend's house right now. She lives in Las Colinas. It is two blocks from where the Cowboys practice. I'll be outside waiting for you." Justin replied, "Ok. I'm in Valley Ranch so give me 10 minutes to make it over there." "Ok." Mia said before she hung up the phone. Once Justin got there, the mood was drastically changed. Abby was quiet and messed with her phone as Mia just sat on the couch. Justin finally said, "Mia, I want to be in Samantha's life. Yours too, if you let me." Mia got really upset and said, "You were not there for me when I was pregnant. Or even when I went into labor with Samantha! Why now Justin? Please humor me." Justin replied, "Well it looks like you made it ok." Mia sarcastically laughed and said, "Yeah no thanks to you! Abby helped me through everything. She's been here for me through thick and thin!" Justin bit his bottom lip. "Well at least let me make up for lost time. Where is Samantha at anyways?" He said. "She's at daycare." Mia said. Justin said, "Oh. Which one?" Mia replied, "I'm not going to tell you that. Just let me think about it ok? What do you expect me to tell Samantha? 'Hey this is your dad. I'm sorry he wasn't here for you before but now he accepts you'" Justin put his jacket back on and said as he was leaving, "Call me when you decide whether or not you will let me see our daughter. I'm not gonna stay here and beg. Abby, it was nice to meet you. Take care." Justin then walked out of the house and slammed the door. Mia turned to Abby and said, "He hasn't changed!" Abby said, "You don't need him Mia. You can do so much better. You deserve a guy that will treat you better. He's cute though. I'll give him that." Mia laughed and said, "Yeah he is a cutie. You can always make me laugh Abby. Thanks." Abby laughed then noticed the time. "Mia! It's 10 minutes until 5!" Mia looked at her phone to see the time and said, "Samantha! Oh my gosh, we have to go pick her up!" The girls went to pick up Samantha from daycare where they noticed Justin outside talking to one of the daycare workers. Mia stormed out if the car and yelled, "What the hell are you doing here?" Justin turned around and said, "Samantha's my child too. I don't need your permission to see my kid." Abby walked up to them and said, "Mia, just go get Samantha and put her in the car seat alright?" Mia stayed glaring at Justin. "Mia, go get Samantha. Ok?" Abby repeated. "Alright." Mia replied. Justin shook his head. "How did you know Samantha had daycare here?" Abby asked Justin. Justin replied, "I'm not stupid Abby. There are only 2 daycares in Las Colinas. So I called and asked if Samantha was here or not." Abby told Justin, "Why are you here? Why are you suddenly interested in Mia again? She's like my little sister so I'm just trying to make sure she won't get hurt." Justin replied, "I don't want to hurt Mia. I just want to get to know my daughter and I would like another chance with her. Please just let her know that I love her. She listens to you." Justin walked away from Abby, got in his car and drove off.

Later that night Abby was at home by herself waiting for Chris to get home. Someone knocks on the door. "Mia! Mia!" It was Justin and he was drunk. Abby opened the door and told Justin, "Mia doesn't live here. I do." Justin stumbled around and mumbled, "Just let me in. I need to talk to Mia." Abby moved the door closer to her making sure he couldn't go around her. "I told you already, she doesn't live here. Go home before I call the cops saying some crazy drunk guy is trying to break in." Just then, Chris turns onto the street. "Look my boyfriend is coming. If you don't leave he will make you." Abby told Justin. Justin then walked away screaming, "Bye Abby! I will see you tomorrow!" Chris walked up to the door and said, "Is that what you do when I'm at work?" Abby looked at Chris with a confused face and said, "What do you think I was doing?" Chris got really upset, walked back to his car and said, "Tell your little boyfriend over there that he doesn't have to leave. I really thought that you wanted me here. I guess you were just putting on a show." Abby walked outside and yelled, "Chris wait! Chris!" But it was too late, Chris drove off. Abby starts crying and calls Mia. "Hey Abby. Abby? Are you ok?" Abby was crying when she said, "Justin came by looking for you. He left right when Chris got here and Chris thought that I was cheating on him with Justin." Mia replied, "Oh Abby. Want me to call Chris?" Abby stopped crying for a little bit to say, "He doesn't have his cell phone. It's right here." Mia said, "I would go over there but Samantha's asleep and my mom is working graveyard at the hospital. If you want you can come over here." Abby replied, "Ok girl. I'll be over there in a little bit. I love you little sis." Mia said back, "I love you too Abby." Abby left in her car to go to Mia's house. She's crying and badly heartbroken. Abby's stopped at a red light. The light turns green and she takes off. Just then, another car ran the red light and slammed into Abby's car.

It's been an hour since Mia and Abby talked on the phone. Mia has been calling Abby's cell phone but obviously, Abby's not answering. Mia called Chris as a last resort. "Hello? Mia?" Chris answered. Mia was surprised he answered the phone. "Yeah is Abby there with you?" Mia asked. Chris replied, "No I thought she went to your house. Her car's not here." "She was supposed to be on her way here an hour ago." Mia told Chris. Someone knocked on Chris's door. Chris said, "Hold on someone's knocking and I think it's Abby." Chris opens the door to see two cops. "Chris Rivera?" The first officer asked. Chris looked puzzled as he said, "Yeah. I'm Chris." The officers looked down and had a serious look on their faces. "Mr. Rivera, Do you know a Abigail Martinez?" One cop asked. Chris had a puzzled look on his face and replied, "Yeah she's my girlfriend. Why? What's wrong?" The other cop stepped forward and said, "She has been in a car accident. I'm so sorry to tell you this but she did not make it. The doctors did all they could." Chris dropped to his knees and cried hysterically. "How can she be gone? My baby. My baby can't be gone." He cried. The officers then told Chris, "I'm sorry to do this but you need to come with us to identify the body." Chris went with the cops. They walked inside the hospital and went into a cold room in the back. There was only one table with a white sheet covering a still body. "Tell me once you are ready and I will pull the cloth back. Just say yes or no ok?" Chris nodded stating that he was ready. The cop pulled the cloth back showing Abby's lifeless face. Chris screamed, "No! It can't be her!" He then started punching the walls and throwing things. "God, why did you take my baby away?" He said as he fell to the ground. The cops ran to Chris trying to calm him down.

Mia just got the phone call about Abby. She grabbed Samantha and drove to the hospital. Once she got there she walked up to Chris and hugged him as they both cried. Samantha saw them crying and said, "Mommy what's wrong?" Mia looked down at Samantha and said, "Mija, Abby went with Jesus." Samantha was too little to understand the situation. Chris told Mia, "How do I go on without her? How am I supposed to live without her? I'm nothing now." Mia hugged Chris and they just cried. They cried for hours and hours. "Just keep Abby in your memories ok? Do not think about Abby being taken from you. Do not think about anything but the memories you had with her. No one can take those away from you." Chris hugged Mia and told her, "God I love her so much. It hurts me so much." Mia rubbed his back and said, "Let's go get some rest. C'mon." Chris replied, "I can't leave. I can't leave Abby here by herself." Mia bit her lip trying not to break down again. "Chris, we'll be back tomorrow ok? We have to make arrangements." Chris looked at Mia and said, "She can't go yet! I can't make arrangements to have her buried! I can't do it Mia!" Mia shook her head and said, "I know Chris. I know."

It has been almost a year since Abby was killed in the car accident. Chris just arrived at Abby's gravesite. Chris sits down by the tombstone and says, "Hey baby girl. It's been hard with you not around. I miss you so much baby. I feel as if I died inside. You are not alone Abby. My soul is buried with you. And I know that you are with me. I can still feel you around me but I can't see you, touch you, or love you. It's really hard living without you. Thank God for Mia and Samantha. Without them in my life I would've found a way to be buried right beside you. They are doing good by the way. Mia got into the University of Dallas. And Samantha is getting really smart. You should see her say her shapes, colors and her ABC's. She's just three years old and she already knows how to count too. I have to go now baby. I promised Mia I would pick up Samantha from daycare. Samantha really misses you too. Yesterday she even asked for you. It's hard telling a 3 year old that someone she loves so much isn't coming back. I love you Abby. I always will." Chris gets up and kisses the picture of Abby that is placed on the tombstone. He tilts his head up and closes his eyes. "I can feel you here with me." He said. Then he opened his eyes and walked away.


End file.
